Brittany's Crazy Possessive
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: Brittany teaches Charlene a lesson; Never come between her and Alvin. One-shot song fic. Bralvin. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**This is a one-shot songfic about how i think Brittany would react if a girl tried to take Alvin away from her.**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

"Hello Alvie." A blonde chipette greeted the red-clad chipmunk.

Alvin sighed, "Hi Charlene." Alvin greeted blankly, putting books in his locker.

Charlene giggled, "Don't act like that, Alvie. You know you're happy to see me."

"No I'm not." Alvin stated bluntly.

Charlene rolled her eyes, "Don't be shy." She giggled again and hugged him.

"Get away from my guy!" They heard someone shout.

Alvin's eyes lit up. "Brittany!"

Charlene growled, "Oh great, it's you!" Charlene said sourly.

Brittany looked like she could kill, "Don't touch my guy!" She shouted, pushing Charlene away from Alvin.

Charlene scoffed, "'Your guy'? Possessive, aren't we?"

Brittany smirked, "Yes, MY guy. So go!" Brittany demanded but got laughed at by the blonde.

"Crazy, too." Charlene continued to laugh.

Brittany smirked again, "Ohhh I got your crazy.  
I'm going out of my mind." Brittany started singing.

Charlene looked at her like she was insane.

"I think I'm crazy.  
I think I'm going out of my mind!  
You call me crazy?  
I thought I saw you touching my guy!" Brittany sang, pointing angirly at Charlene.

"Are you crazy?" Brittany said getting closer to Charlene, making her back up in fear.

Alvin watched in amusement.

"Maybe I should take you outside,  
and show you crazy." Brittany was now right in front of Charlene, and glaring at her.

"Call my man again and imma mess you up, and imma mess you up, and imma mess you up!"  
Brittany threatened,  
"Touch my man again and imma mess you up, and imma mess you up!"

Brittany got closer and Charlene ran into the lockers.

"Call me crazy.  
Everytime that I turn around.  
You want my baby." Brittany walked over to Alvin and gripped his arm possessively.  
"Ohhh but I'm his lady.  
Am I possessive?  
Just because I'm claiming what's mine!"  
Brittany held Alvin's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. Charlene glared at her and walked over to Alvin.

"You're crossing the line!" Brittany stood infront of the red-capped chipmunk, putting her hands on her hips angirly. Charlene froze.

"Why are you constantly calling him up,  
to pick you up?  
Let me know now!  
How can you call me your best friend then turn around and secretly text him?  
You call me crazy?  
Ohhh I got your crazy!" Brittany balled her hands into fists and started running towards Charlene, who ran down the hall.

Brittany chased her all the way to the gym. Charlene stopped in the middle of the room looking for a place to hide. Brittany smirked and started singing again,  
"Call my man again and imma mess you up, and imma mess you up, and imma mess you up Touch my man again and imma mess you up, and imma mess you up!"

Everyone in the gym stared at the two.  
Alvin ran into the gym, "Stop it Britt!" Alvin said inbetween breaths.

Brittany looked back at him, "Sorry Alvin. But I gotta teach her a lesson; Never mess with my man."

Alvin smiled. Charlene scoffed.

Brittany turned her head towards Charlene again and grabbed her arm, making Charlene's eyes widen.  
"Listen closely Charlene." Brittany wispered with a smirk.  
"Call my man again and imma mess you up, and imma mess you up, and imma mess you up Touch my man again and imma mess you up, and imma mess you up."

Charlene escaped her grasp, "Fine! You can have him!" Charlene shouted and ran ou of the gym as fast as she could.

Brittany let out an accomplished sigh, and walked over to Alvin.  
"About time." She giggled and kissed Alvin.

Alvin kissed back then pulled away, "What was all that for?" He asked with a chuckle.

"It's simple. All girls should know; You're mine, nobody else's." Brittany said with a smile.

Alvin smiled back, "Same goes for you." He kissed her again.

* * *

**Well??? What'd you think? I'd love to know!! =)**

**Brittany and Alvin forever!**

**Review!!  
**


End file.
